The Story of Us
by Dia Newman
Summary: One day, Green finds Yellow in the rain. He has know clue who she is. Two years later, when she transfers into his class, what does he do? FeelingShipping and LuckyShipping. Please R&R! Rated T cuz I can. Fluff at the end. One-Shot.


_I first you saw two years ago. You were standing in the rain crying. Your long hair was messed up. Bruises and scars escalated up your arms onto your neck. I didn't know you, but for the next two years you never left my mind. I wondered if you were alright, even though it is out of my demeanor to care for anyone openly. Blue and Red joked I was in love. Thinking about someone's possible condition is called worry, not love. Your face was beautiful, and it was scary to see all of the marks of being hurt. I saw your heart shatter, and all I did was stand and watch._

_When I saw you again, you were transferring into my high school when I was a junior. _

_I was sitting in my classroom like any normal day when you and the principle walked in. Blue was immediately interested in what was going on. I shushed her and tried to listen myself, but by that time the principle walked out and you were being told to introduce yourself. _

"_H-hi… My name's Yellow de Viridian Grove…" You're outfit was an odd one too for spring, but it was justified by the amount of rain we were getting. You wore a dark green hoodie, black skinny jeans, and tall purple boots. Blue asked if you could sit next to her and that's what ended up happening. You looked frightened of Blue after she started yapping your ear off, even though we were in the middle of class. What got everyone's attention though was this statement:_

"_Oh, and if the details I received are correct, you're the mystery girl Green met up with in the rain two years ago." My first thought was,"What the hell Blue! You're making it sound like she's a whore!" _

_Everyone looked at me besides you. I shot back, "Blue, I told you I saw her. I did not say I met up with her!" _

"_You were that boy?" And you immediately went red. I probably would too if I was found in the rain beat up, looking at the sky and crying. But I never have and never will. _

_Blue went on. "But don't you think it's sweet? The girl you've been talking about forever finally appeared! Now Daisy and I can solve the Theory of Green's Love Life!"_

_I stood up and slammed my hands on the desk. "Being concerned for someone's safety does not mean I have a love life!"_

_Blue stuck her tongue out at me. "Whatever Green. You're just in denial." How right she was._

_Over the course of the school year you started to seclude yourself. And then I found you, again. This time you were in the alley. You were wearing a tank top and skinny jeans, that's it, no shoes or anything most people would wear if you were going to go out in the rain. There were bruises and scars on your neck and face now. You were coughing up blood and clutching your stomach. I could see blood seeping through your shirt._

_I ran up to you and knelt down. "Yellow, what happened?!" I didn't bother asking if you were all right because that would've been stupid. You looked at me in surprise._

"_G-Green..." You coughed a gob of blood into your hand, and I almost puked. "H-he did this…"_

"_Who?"_

"_L-Lance…" You let go of your stomach to look at your injury. Your shirt was torn. You pulled something from your cut and looked at it in distaste. "A friend of my Uncle's… I l-live with Lance most of the time… Because U-Uncle's always at work… Lance… He… Beats me… and…" You held you mouth to choke back a sob._

"_And…?" I had figured it out the moment I asked the question. "Did he… rape you…?"_

_You nodded. "Multiple… times… It's because I refuse… To give him… what he wants…" I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around you._

"_I'm taking you to my grandpa. He's a doctor and should be able to help you without too many questions." I picked you up bridal-style and ran, ran for your life._

_When I reached my house, Red and Blue were there. I assumed they came to 'visit' me but at the moment, I didn't care. I had much more important things on my mind, like saving your life._

_Blue gasped. "Is that you, Yellow?"_

_I yelled, "GRAMPS! I need you to help me!" My sister Daisy peeped around the corner and widened her eyes at the sight. I noticed I was covered in your blood, and did all I could to not faint. Daisy ran off yelling, "Grandpa, come quick! It's a matter of life or death!" All I can say is that it was the truth. You passed out from the loss of blood. _

_Red said, "G-Green… Is that really Yellow?"_

_I nodded and Gramps came around the corner with Daisy pushing him to move faster. When his sights fell on you he said, "Oh my… Green put her on my desk in the lab. Then go clean up. Since she's not present with us, I'm going to have to ask you to answer some questions."_

_I nodded again and went to do what was told. After putting you down, I ran upstairs to clean your blood off of me and put on a new shirt. When I came back down stairs, Red and Blue were both wide-eyed and pale._

"_What?" I snapped at them._

"_W-well…" Red said._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YELLOW, DAMMIT!" Blue yelled._

"_Her guardian did it to her."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! GREEN OAK YOU TELL ME ALL OF WHAT SHE TOLD YOU OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU!"_

_I flinched and told them. "S-she told me that her uncle's friend, Lance, watches over Yellow because her uncle's always working or something like that. Lance abuses her and… Well she told me he…"_

"_SPIT IT OUT!"_

"_SHE SAID HE RAPES HER GOD DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU SEE?! DO YOU KNOW SEE WHY I WAS WORRIED FOR SOMEONE I DIDN'T KNOW?! WHO WOULD EVEN HURT HER? SHE-She-she…. She's special to me!" I was slightly flushed for basically admitting that I had affection for you. Blue gave me a look that said, 'Go on'._

"_Yellow's like someone you can just speak to and she'll understand you. Remember how you scared her when she first met you? Then she opened up and she smiled! She kind of looked like an angel, and then she started to go back into her shell. You could tell she started to wear makeup, and all of the clothes she wore covered her skin from her feat to her neck!" I was embarrassed and furious for sounding so… sissy. Daisy walked into the front room and gave us all looks._

"_What on Earth were you shouting about?" Daisy turned to me and started to giggle. "Oh, Green, Grandpa told me to tell you that your girlfriend is going to be fine."_

_Did I mention I was furious and embarrassed? "She's not my girlfriend!"_

"_Sure. Also Gramps wants to interrogate you." Daisy sat down next to Blue and started to talk to her as I went to Gramps office._

"_Gramps, you wanted me?" I asked as I walked in. Gramps looked up from where he was standing in front of you. He picked up what looked like a long pirece of glass that was beside you. "Do you know what this is?" It was brown._

"_Is that… a shard from a bear bottle?" Gramps nodded._

"_Someone has been targeting her with those, yes. But from this cut it looks like this girl-"_

"_Yellow. Her name's Yellow." I interrupted Gramps._

"_It looks like whoever beat Yellow used the bottles or just sheer force of strength. Now I believe you have some information for me?" Gramps gave me a look that said, "Tell me or die"._

"_Yellow told me that she lives with a man named Lance most of the time because her uncle is always working. She said that he beat her a lot and… and… Could I write it down? I don't think I can say it again…" Gramps handed me a piece of paper and I wrote down what you told me. His eyes widened when he read it._

"_Green we have to contact the police. Just abusing her is illegal. But this… this is just too serious to take lightly. I'll go call them and you stay here with Yellow." Gramps left the room leaving me there alone with you. I grabbed a stool and placed it next to where you were, I couldn't say how long it was, but after awhile you woke up._

"_Nnnnng…. G-Green is that you…?" I nodded. "I-I'm sorry…"_

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_B-because… I dragged… you into… my life…"I shook my head._

"_Yellow, your safety is what matters to me." I unconsciously leaned down towards you. We got closer and closer._

_Then we kissed._

_The kiss didn't last long, but that was due to one fact: Blue and Daisy._

_They started squealing. "YOSH! THE THEORY OF GREEN'S LOVE LIFE IS SOLVED!"_

"_SHUT UP!" I yelled._

**~o~ (Normal POV)**

Green looked down at Yellow, whose head was lying on Green's lap. "Why did you want me to tell you that story?"

Yellow giggled. "Because I think it's sweet."

From the other side of the house, "Yea! And at least I get to know my future sister-in-law!"

Green and Yellow turned bright red. Yellow started laughing and yelled, "Right back at you!"

Green rolled his eyes. Daisy and Yellow got along to well for his liking.

"Oh, by the way…" Green looked back down at Yellow. "When do you think Blue and Red are going to get engaged? I told Red I'll propose to you once he gets the balls to propose to Blue."

"Well… I think Silver is going to have to stop following them when they go on dates first."

"That's true." Green said. "Hey, can you follow me for a moment?" Yellow nodded and sat up from her oh-so comfortable position on Green's lap. Green took his girlfriends hand and led her outside, out of the eyes of his family. An amusing memory arouse in Green's mind. After Green had basically saved Yellow, Yellow came to live with the Oaks.

**~O~**

Green and Yellow started to date, and one day Daisy said, "Because I trust you and Yellow, Green, I'm allowing you to be in one of each other's rooms with the door shut."

Daisy giggled and ran away before Green could comprehend what Daisy meant. Yellow was blushing furiously.

**~O~**

Green shook his head free of the thought, and led Yellow to the front of a forest. It was a year after they both graduated from high school.

"Where are we going?" Yellow asked curiously.

"A secret place." Green replied.

They walked into the forest and stayed silent for what felt like forever. Finally, a clearing opened and it was the most beautiful place Yellow had ever seen. There was a little stream that ran through the middle of it, and wild flowers grew everywhere. In the center if it, just at the edge of the stream, a blossom tree grew. There was an old bench swing tied on to the tree. Green led Yellow over to the bench swing and they both sat down.

"How did you find this?" Yellow asked, still inspecting her surroundings.

"My mom showed it to me before she died." Green replied staring blankly in front of him. "The last time I was here it was the day before I met you."

"Five years ago…"Yellow mumbled. "Did both of your parents die-in the crash?"

"In a car crash…" Green replied. "What about your parents?"

"My house caught on fire. When I was a little girl, I would always go out and watch my uncle fish. One time it started thunder storming, so my uncle decided it would be better to take him with me to his house. When we got there, his telephone was ringing, and the neighbors called saying that the house was on fire. My parents were trapped inside."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Yellow looked up at her boyfriend. "It doesn't matter. I was three, so all I know is what Uncle told me."

"Yellow what if we went and lived in our own house, with our own family?" Green asked suddenly.

"L-like-?" Yellow stuttered. Green covered her mouth with his hand, indicating for her to stop.

Green pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Yellow, will you marry me?"

Tears came up to Yellow's eyes as she nodded. Green slipped the ring on her finger. Yellow started crying, confusing Green.

"W-what did I do?" Green asked mentally freaking out.

"Silly! I-I'm just happy!" Yellow laughed back. She hugged her boyfriend-no, fiancé. They walked back to the Oak residence, fingers intertwined.

**End**


End file.
